hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex Tucker
Tex Tucker (Voiced by Wally Kurth) This guy likes Hendrix alot, he always help him and they help each other, He also in a Defected Providence Group, Hendrix always partners with Cobalt, Norris and John, he also befriends with Caitlyn and Providence after Season 2, Holiday and Six both voice the same actors who did Caitlyn And Tex which they always know Hendrix goes well with. Appearance Green uniform with Orange Vest and Green belt, Brown pants with Grey kneecaps and Green boots Personality Tex is always focused. Despite this, he is actually well-meaning and quite smart, capable of building working machines and taking down enemies. He is also protective of his family, and jumps at chances for quality bonding. He is a brilliant inventor, but can come off as absent-minded. Forgetting that he installed the on switch on the computer swtich, which was what caused the accident with Hendrix and Caitlyn Sometimes, he's had no problems going to wherever Hendrix is, the most important thing to him. He's also been shown to be fairly. History Early Life Tex joins the Defected Group, and became Captain before meeting Hendrix, Tex really loves working with Providence including Doctor Hawkins instructions Season 2 His first appearance, The Crossway, Tex heard by Hendrix that, he's being targeted by Providence Accord and other allies from his team, but he helps him get out from the signal that Hendrix called and brings him the Defected Group Headquarters. Tex helps Hendrix find Klaus and Lane, but escaped to Brazil, Hendrix and team stop Klaus and Lane army from taking over Brazil and escaped from Providence Accord, he left the data by mistake, that caused Hendrix to injure Doctor Hawkins, They went to Nicaragua to find someone linked to Klaus, so they went to Canada instead, to find Zuto, who knows Klaus and Lane's whereabouts and there are in Russia, as they covered the gas with toxic in Russia, Hendrix and his team get back to normal with using wind turbine and escaped, as Hendrix destroy Klaus tank. Tex and his team stop Wade animals, who freed them from the museum, Hendrix helps Tex and his team escaped, back to other HQ, as Doctor Hawkins came to help as Lane attacks every city with a mothership, as he helps Hendrix and his team destroy his mothership, as Lane dies to the ground, with a smile. Season 4 Ground State, He helps Hendrix, Felix, Mario, Tex and Doctor Hawkins, to find William forces about to use a weapon to wipe out teach across the world He was part of team that was infected by Darius virus, but restored to normal, thanks to Hendrix Future Tex spend times with his kids, who are twins, Jane and Salazar. Tex has a son called Dominic, who grows to become just like his father, Tex met Hendrix at times and loves talking to him about the experience they have in the past Abilities He can do Gymnastics and can also glide while flying Tex can fight and use his fighting skills, he can also computer skills to trace other enemies, who tries to get away Appearance Tv Show: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Etymology tex in British. noun. a unit of weight used to measure the density of yarns. It is equal to 1 gram per 1000 metres. Tucker means, a piece of lace or linen worn in or around the top of a bodice or as an insert at the front of a low-cut dress. Trivia * The name Tex is from a Voice Actress, Grey DeLisle-Griffin (Who voices Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins) son, Tex Hammond, who also voice recurring characters on the show * Tex ranked as Captain * Tex always fonds well with the Hawkins Family, mostly Doctor Hawkins * Tex likes Hendrix, and defends him, even he makes a mistake or Tex himself, does * Tex and his team, always play poker and Tex always good at it See Also Allies Defected Group Hendrix's Team Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - [[Tex Tucker|'Tex Tucker']] Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)